MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Raiden
Kostume 1: His costume from Mortal Kombat II: Oblivion * Kostume 2: His costume from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe * Unlockable Kostume 1: Klassic Raiden * Unlockable Kostume 2: '''His costume from Mortal Kombat vs Jetix Universe * '''Unlockable Kostume 3: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Unlockable Kostume 4: Dark Raiden (as seen in Mortal Kombat II: Oblivion) * Kosplay 1: The Mighty Thor * Kosplay 2: Shazam Bio Raiden is the God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm. Ageless and wise beyond measure, he leads Earthrealm's mortals in the endless battle against the forces of darkness. When Shao Kahn, Emperor of Outworld, threatened to merge his realm with Earthrealm, an overwhelmed Raiden implored the Elder Gods to give Earthrealm a fighting chance. Thus the Mortal Kombat tournament was created. For millennia Shao Kahn has been kept at bay, but nine consecutive losses to Goro have eroded hope that Earthrealm can be saved. Determined to prevent Armageddon, Raiden tirelessly quests to find a champion worthy of Mortal Kombat. Gameplay Character Trait High Voltage: Raiden calls down lightning on his hands, adding additional shock damage to his combos and additional properties to his special moves for a limited time. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Electricity: Raiden sends a bolt of lightning flying at his opponent. In the Thunder God variation, it can be charged for more damage, and this charge can also be dash canceled. ** In MKII, the enhanced version is called Bolt. In MKII:E, Raiden fires two bolts, one behind and one in front of him. The one behind him wraps around the map hitting the opponent in the back. ** In MKII:O, the enhanced version electrocutes the enemy, also slightly suspending them in the air while doing so, and can't be ducked. In the Thunder God variation it can no longer be charged, but can be stopped in place at any point of the arena after being fired by spending a second part of the Super Meter on it. *'Electric Fly:' Raiden flies at his opponent and pushes them against the wall. He can perform the move in the air. **In MKII, the enhanced version is called Thunder Fly. In MK 2011, this increases the attack's speed and damage. **In MKX, the enhanced version does more damage and has armor. In the Displacer variation, both Electric Fly and Thunder Fly can be enhanced after Raiden has grabbed the opponent, tossing them backwards and teleporting behind them to strike them down with a punch. *'Electrocute:' Raiden grabs his opponent and holds them in the air while electrocuting them, then punches them to the ground. **The enhanced version is called Shocker and does more damage, has armor and launches the opponent into the air, allowing for a juggle. *'Rising Thunder': Raiden rushes upwards to strike his opponent with a lightning-charged punch. ** The enhanced version is called Thunder Strike and has armor. After the initial uppercut, Raiden will slam the opponent to the ground with a hammerfist, bouncing them off the ground and allowing for a juggle. Thunder God Gains additional hits to electrical attacks and Enhanced Lighting. Lightning surges throughout his gauntlets. *'Vicinity Blast:' Raiden performs a closer range version of his lightning, but with more knock back and a wind effect to it, which can be charged up. ** Both in MK 2011 and MKX, the enhanced version is called Vicinity Burst. In MK 2011, this knocks the opponent back with increased damage. ** In MKX, it will hit enemies around Raiden as well with a powerful electric explosion that irradiates from his body. It also has armor. *'Projectile Cancel:' Raiden cancels out his Lightning or Vicinity Blast when charging it. *'Reverse Electricity:' Raiden sends a bolt of lightning in the other direction, hitting an opponent from behind. *'Electric Slide:' Raiden slides across the floor and hits his opponent with his shoulder, electrocuting them in the process. Displacer Gains the use of Teleport and Sparkport. Lightning surges throughout his body. *'Electroport:' At will, Raiden vanishes and reappears behind his opponent. ** In MKII, the enhanced version is called Sparkport. It will have Raiden appear behind the opponent and quickly teleporting back in front. ** In MKII:O, Raiden will recover after the teleport faster, allowing him to punish enemies more quickly. Alternatively, he can wait some time before reappearing, completely vanishing for some moments. Master of Storms Gains the ability to place Static Traps. Glowing symbols and electricity emits from his hat, which has been altered to a different variant. *'Static Trap': Raiden places an orb of electricity in front of himself that will last for about ten seconds. ** If the forward or backward Static Trap is enhanced, Raiden will instantly shoot both ones, and they will connect into an horizontal currrent. X-Ray Move * Shock Therapy: Raiden sends a beam in close range (when and if it connects), blinding the opponent. Then he teleports behind the opponent and elbows their back damaging their spine, heart, and ribs. Raiden then teleports in front of them and delivers a chop directly at his opponent's forehead, damaging the skull. Raiden finally sends a bolt of electricity through his opponent's head, making them fall down. Super Move * Power Surge: Raiden raises his hands in the air, emitting electrical shocks that hit the opponent when coming to contact, he transports the opponent and himself to Earthrealm at the stone bridge located at the raining Sky Temple. Raiden punches the opponent before teleporting to the end to lift the opponent to the sky, the thunder violently electrocutes the opponent. Raiden uses his electrical powers to transform into a dragon (à la the Mortal Kombat logo). The dragon bites at the opponent and descends down to the surface, triggering an electrical explosion. Afterwards, Raiden and the opponent are transported back to the stage. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Shocking Impalement: Raiden teleports behind his opponent, summons his staff and thrives it through his/her back all the way to his/her chest. Raiden then turns his staff, facing the tip upward with the impaled opponent on it. He thrusts it and lightning strikes onto the staff, which also hits the opponent and shocks him/her until his/her head and limbs starts coming off, leaving nothing but a headless and limbless body. * Electric Slam: Raiden lifts his opponent by his/her neck and flies into the air. He then grabs the opponent with both his hands, raises him/her up and yells "HUZZAH!" Lightning strikes onto the opponent and as the opponent is electrocuted, Raiden then throws the opponent to the ground on his/her head, crushing the entire upper body along due to impact. Afterwards, Raiden flies down. * The Thunders Await: Raiden grabs his opponent and transports him/her both high in the sky. Raiden then turns into his ethereal/elemental form and begins to strike and pass through them many times while in air. With a final strike sending them plummeting to the ground, Raiden returns to his mortal form. X-Ality * Shock Treatment: Raiden teleports behind his opponent, grabs his/her head from behind and electrocutes him/her, accompanied by a sequence of the opponent's skeletal system getting electrocuted as well. Four seconds later, the opponent's eyes begin to pop out and start hanging from his/her sockets. Raiden finishes by kicking the opponent in the back, busting the spinal cord and knocking him/her down. Brutalities * Super Shocker: Raiden grabs and Electrocutes his opponent until their head explodes. * Dark Force: Raiden does his Throw, slamming the opponent and delivering electricity charges that split their legs apart. * Overload: Raiden sends electricity charges at the opponent, teleports, and then does it again. The last electricity charge bisects them at the waist as both halves of their body fall on the ground. (Thunder God Variation) * Inside You: Raiden does an enhanced Electric Fly, flying into his opponent, throwing them and disappearing. However, the opponent is shocked to be pulsating electricity and screams before exploding, with Raiden taking their position. (Displacer Variation) * Power Outage: Raiden creates a Static Trap that zaps off the limbs of his opponent. (Master of Storms Variation) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Self-Electrocution: Raiden charges himself with electricity until he explodes. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Criticalities * Elder God's Teamwork: '''W.I.P. (with Fujin) * '''For Earthrealm: W.I.P. (with Liu Kang) * '''Vomit-Shock: '''W.I.P. (with Bo' Rai Cho) Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Raiden teleports onto the stage and says, “Thunder take you!”, whilst shooting lightning blasts from both sides. Victory Pose Raiden flies up into the dark clouds, crosses his arms, and says “May the Elder Gods watch over you.” Rival '''Name: '''Mario This is because both are the superhuman strength with elemental power. Category:MK Vs Nintendo